


[Podfic of] Arthur Breaks His Code / written by ravenflight21

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had been brought up to live by the rules. Recently, however, something had rocked the firm foundations of his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Arthur Breaks His Code / written by ravenflight21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arthur Breaks His Code](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159845) by ravenflight. 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2011/Arthur-Breaks-His-Code.mp3) | 10 MB | 00:14:30  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2011/Arthur-Breaks-His-Code.m4b) | 6.79 MB | 00:14:30  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/arthur-breaks-his-code/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
